


Panna

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Panna

 

Irene se pohodlně usadila v širokém sedadle první třídy a uhladila si drahou sukni Dior. Slušela jí mnohem víc než černý hidžáb. Byl to jejich poslední let – z Káhiry rovnou do Londýna, kde se měli rozloučit.

„ Jak to bylo myšleno?“

„ A co pane Holmesi?“

„ Ty přezdívky – tu Mycroftovu celkem chápu, sám jsem na něj vymyslel bezpočet invektiv, ale ta moje? “

Irene pozvedla jedno dokonale tvarované obočí stejně jako koutek rudě namalovaných rtů.

„ Měl jsem už mnoho partnerek i partnerů, nejsem…“ ohradil se Sherlock.

„ Och, to vaše doslovní chápání světa vás jednou zabije.“

S těmi slovy se pohodlně opřela a zavřela oči. Sherlock otevřel pusu v snaze něco namítnout, ale pak ji zase zavřel. Vzlétali.

 

…

 

Trvalo mu pár měsíců, než začal skutečně _vidět._ Začalo to nenápadně, dělo se to na pozadí běžného života, obskurních případů i nudných dní. Měl však pocit, že Irene něco v jeho hlavě vyladila na tu správnou frekvenci a teď už jen zůstávalo zachytit ten správný signál. Samozřejmě, že tam byl. Byl tam celou tu dobu… Cukr v čaji. Vytahování stehů. Blog.  Ticho, když čekal bouři. Bouře, když nečekal, že by se ho někdo zastal. Trpělivost. Stálost. Síla.

Jednoho večera John zvedne oči od monitoru a uvidí Sherlocka, jak na něj hledí od svého stolu.  Jejich pohledy se střetnou.  
„ No _ovšem_ ,“ zašeptá Sherlock v náhlém poznání.  
„ Cože?“  
„ Ty.“  
  
Vstane a jde k jeho křeslu. John se na něj dívá a teď už v jeho pohledu dokáže rozeznat potřebné: _Nechoď jsem, Kriste, nechoď jsem, nebo se neudržím._  
  
Sherlock se usměje jako kanibal u hromadné autonehody.

…

Později v noci, když John usne vyčerpáním, Sherlock si slízne ze rtů slanou chuť. Jeho dech se  tiší, srdce přestává uhánět a pak zaslechne tlumený ženský vzdech. Sáhne do kapsy saka odhozeného nedaleko postele. Je to první zpráva po dlouhých měsících.

_„ Výborně pane Holmesi, gratuluji ;) “_

  
Jeho tichý smích vzbudí Johna. Nepřesvědčivé _´ne´_ zanikne v šustění přikrývek.

 

 

 

 


End file.
